Unkown Bruises
by Beloved Freak
Summary: Lately Merlin has had some bruises which Arthur is just starting to notice. Abusive-Leon-OOC Merlin & Arthur
1. Chapter 1

"Merlin!" The usual voice called. Arthur, maybe he could save me from this. "Merlin!" The angered spilled from his voice like poison He opened the door and walked in. "Merlin why haven't you answered any of the calls?" He quieted his voice when he saw my pathetically weak facial expression.

"Sorry sire, Leon asked for a favor. I can't refuse the knights, you said so yourself."

"Well I need you to clean my best clothes now." I got an old pair of the usual dirtiness thrown my way.

"Yes sire." I followed him to his chambers and served the king his lunch. I went towards Arthur as he order for his drink to be refilled.

"You can go Merlin." I was shocked but I didn't want to leave his comforting side.

"Are you sure sire?"

"Yes, you need to clean my clothes. You must do a fantastic job." He said jokingly. "You need to rest. You look exhausted." He rested his hand on mine. It was like a miracle, if only he could save me from Leon. "You need your health Merlin, oh and Merlin one more thing." He gave that look the usual one with so much love in his eyes. "It's Arthur not sire."Arthur gave a beautiful smile and sentenced me to a day of rest with that and I walked the common halls of the castle to come to the warm room of the court physician. Gaius watched me as I walked to my room. All I could think of was the experience that happened this morning. It's how many of my days started out anymore. Leon would come to me and ask for a "favor" in which would make me late for Arthur. This morning was different though. Last night at the dinner he watched over me and my stares. This morning he pulled me into his room throwing one question after another.

"You're in love with him aren't you? You whore you know you are mine. Give up on this fantasy of Arthur he would never want something like you. He will never have you." That's when he became angered. Arthur began to yell for his manservant. Leon grabbed Merlin by his neckerchief. "Go to him but never forget you are mine." With that he gave a punch in the gut. After Merlin raised Leon let go and I went to Arthur.

These painful memories kept me up all night. I went to work the next day with Arthur's cleaned clothes and even more bags under my eyes than the day before. I opened the doors to the king's chambers. Pulling the curtains open I woke up the king for another day of chores.

"Merlin, I need my clothes." He yawned as he crawled out the bed. Arthur crawled a little more and fell from the bed onto the cold floor. "Merlin," He yelled once more. "Come help me." I giggled and help him get up off of the ground. The sleepy body turned its tables as I pulled him up of the floor. This time Arthur fell onto my weak body.

"Arthur would you wake up?" I pleaded. He argued but pulled himself from me. I helped clothe him and brought him his usual breakfast.

"Today is the day when you sign your treaty." I told him as I began to arrange the freshly washed clothes on his figure. He looked in the mirror at my fragile body.

"Merlin what is that?"He questioned as I noticed the purple showing up from my risen shirt.

"That, sire, is my tummy." I answered squirming to cover it up once more with the cloth.

"What's up with you lately. You always call me Arthur not sire and now the next thing I know you have a bruised tummy." He turned around and raise my shirt revealing the bruises. He let the palm of his hand find each purple section, which was practically my whole body, and tried to sooth them.

"Arthur its nothing, now lets finish putting on your shirt." He wouldn't let it go, he wouldn't let me go. He was worried. He had a lost look in his eyes

"Who is doing this?" He was angered. Leon, I wanted to scream. Leon, I wanted the whole castle to hear the name of the sadist who did this to me.

"You know how much of a klutz I am. I've fallen so many times. The marks are just starting to show up now." I lied. We were quite until we go to the treaty signing in which Arthur began to speak. I remained quite. Leon walked over me to as we watched the signing commence.

"Come to my chambers tonight." I hear whispered behind my hair and pass by till it joined the other knights in the circle which covered the treaty. A shiver went down my spine when the whisper went past. My smile began to drop. The singing soon ended and everyone shuffled into it. The meal was in the other room, everyone got comfortable in their chairs. I walked around serving every noble with a new drink. Max severed all the knights their drinks and other servants took the food. Arthur could drink as much wine as Gwaine could drink in the tavern. Of course in this meal Gwaine was taking as many filled goblets as Arthur. I watched Max get trampled in all the orders of knights. I felt sorry for him so after I refilled Arthur's drink I helped him by refilling Mordered's drink. The knights drink much more than every noble there. Once I filled Morderd's drink I returned to the nobles. Along the passage I felt a hand jet out and grab my crotch. The liquid almost spilled out of the pitcher.

"Don't forget my drink."I quickly poured his drink and left quickly. "Tonight," He whispered. "You better be there." He threatened. I hurried and rushed to the nobles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well heres chapter two, honestly not quite sure where I'm taking this story. Oh I just write and words come out forming this. :D haha hope you enjoy. I do not own Merlin sadly anyways enjoy :D**

The meal had ended and I had to drag Arthur to his chambers

"Merlin, you are such a great servant." He muttered in between his hiccups. I continued to help Arthur into his chambers. "Merlin I love you." Arthur almost whispered as if were a secret to only be told to myself, the object of his drunken affections. I laid his intoxicated body on the bed and pulled his sheets over him with a crimson face.

"Thank you Arthur, I love you too. Now go to sleep." I watched his sleepy head leave my arms as my arms left his reach. He was so peaceful. His head laid so lightly on the pillows and his body fell into a deep slumber. I didn't want to ever leave but Leon had ordered me. I had to go. I either went or I would be punished. I walked across the room to reach the doors.

"Merlin," I heard, turning around Arthur was standing by himself. He walked over to me and embraced my body in a full hug. His squeeze hurt, it wrapped around my bruises. I let out a slight moan of pain.

"You're a prat." I whimpered. I let his warmth trasnfer over to my cold body. After awhile he let go.

"Go, you need your rest. That way you can muck the stables in the morning." He joked around. I took his cue and left the chamber. "Good night Merlin." Arthur said as I left the room. I half turned to see him return to his bed.

"Good night Arthur." I quietly said with a smile. Arthur could always do something so simple yet make me smile so largely. When I was with him I almost forgot about my nightly visits to Leon. I left his chambers only to be met by Leon himself. He grabbed my hand roughly and pulled me to his chambers slamming me against the wall. I felt a rough kiss sprawl across my lips and forced himself further into my mouth. He had much strength to were he pulled back a little I still couldn't move.

"What should we do tonight?'' I could almost fell the smirk float off of Leon's lips and into my ears. I kept quiet and stood there. He began to run his hands over my body and the next thing I knew his anger was getting the best of him. I felt a punch right in my chest. It tightened on me making it hard to breathe. I feel to the ground and heard Leon yell. "Get up, you were late tonight. I have to punish you for such disobedience." He took out his sword. "Let's see," He began in his sinister tone. "where should I punish you tonight?" He had already had the perfect spot. He flipped the young fragile body and slashed the back. Blood ran down his back and onto the floor. "Merlin, deary, you know you'll have to clean that up." Leon let him go easy tonight as he had other pleasures which needed to be met. Once Leon was finished pleasing himself on Merlin he let the poor boy go. The blood was easily whipped away when they finished. After the awful night Merlin returned to the chambers of the court physician and went straight to his room.

"Arthur kept you out late?" Gaius spoke with much concern in his voice. He knew Merlin had be overworking lately and wanted to watch over him in any way he could.

"I suppose." I answered and turned over in my sheets to finally get a few moments of sleep. I began waking up numerous times from either nightmares or pains running through my body. The morning was like a nightmare it's self. I woke up to extreme pain over my back. I worked through it and put on my shirt covering up my scars. Walking out of my room I saw Gaius sitting at the workbench with two plates of food in front of him.

"Come on your food will get cold."

"Thank you Gaius." We sat in silence for a few more moments.

"Merlin what's wrong? You seem to be in pain often."

"I'm sorry but I've just had some aches and pains, nothing to truly worry over."

"Would you like me to make you some medicine?"

"You can if you like." I said as I scarfed down the rest of food. "I've got to go." I ran out of the room only to make it to an awaken king who was angered with me. "I'm sorry I'm late sire."

"Arthur. It's Arthur."He quietly yelled. He was very annoyed. "Merlin, why are you late?" I kept quite. He was already clothed and had no appetite for breakfast. Then everything happened so fast I couldn't tell what had happened. Arthur had rushed over to me and pinned me to the ground. My head hit the ground with great force almost knocking me out. Arthur began to strip me. My sight was fuzzy but I could tell the events for they happened to me off. I began to struggle. The one person I trusted most was about to become the new Leon.

"Arthur!" I pleaded. Once all of the clothes were off he stopped. He didn't make a move on me or begin to kiss me with roughness. My eyes were shut so tightly with tears flowing from the sides. Hands moved across my bare skin.

"Merlin," His quite voice whispered. He whipped away my tears and spoke once more. "Open your eyes." There was a still silence. I was scared, unlike with Leon I felt betrayed. I wasn't crying out of pain. I was crying out of sadness."Merlin." He continued to speak. There was a gentle kiss on my lips. "Merlin it will all be alright. I need to know, who has done this to you?" I just laid there on the floors of Arthurs chambers. He let me rise off the floor and threw a pair of clothes my way. "You can wear these, but you are not leaving this room until I get a name." Arthur stated in a matter of fact way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well this is it. Chapter three, I reread my first two chapters and saw so many errors. For that I am deeply sorry. Also I misspelled Mordred's name, GAH stupid me. I am truly sorry for all the errors. Man, sorry for such a long update. My computer screen wouldn't turn on and then I had to wait until we went back to school. Excuses, Excuses I know.**** Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Thank you for all the reviews and favorites and yeah. Sadly I do not own Merlin. Enjoy!**

A name was all he needed. If only I could have muttered the name. We stayed in the room just watching each other, daylight had passed. Gaius came to learn of Merlin's whereabouts. He left with much more knowledge than he wanted to leave with. Gaius would come back later with a pain killing remedy for Merlin to drink. Merlin and Arthur were quite the whole day when the night came upon them Arthur finally spoke.

"I'm serious Merlin. I'm not letting you leave until you tell me who has done this to you."

"I figured that out when you ordered another servant to get us food _through your guards_. "

"Merlin why won't you just say the name?"

"It's not important Arthur." That was the first time in about a week I had called him by his name and not sire. It was the first time I didn't have to get yelled at to call him his name. It was almost like we had bonded all over again.

" I beg to differ, Merlin, this is important." He watched my movements in the chair, as he lied on the bed. It was getting dark and I was still unable to leave. Leon arrived at Arthur's chambers later in the night looking for me.

"Sorry Leon, but could you possibly use a different servant tonight? I have a bone to pick with Merlin." Leon nodded and left once he got his say.

"Just don't hurt Merlin; he gets enough of that as it is."

"He knew?" Arthur questioned me. I nodded, of course the source would know. Leon was called back to Arthur's chambers and the two of them talked outside. I heard the mumbles of Leon blaming my unknown bruises on Mordred. Arthur left and Leon walked in.

"I'm to take care of you until King Arthur returns. Mordred is going to get all punishment he deserves don't you worry, Merlin. You are finally going to get redemption." He was smiling the whole time. I heard those words and the sound pierced my ears. Mordred was going to take the fall for Leon. I couldn't allow it. I ran to the door and followed Arthur. Leon yelled out to me that it was pointless. Even so, I had to try. I found Mordred in the cells. I stayed by his door.

"Oh Mordred." I was terrified. His sea blue eyes looked at me.

"Merlin," He whimpered with a smile. "you're here. I had no idea about your pain, I'm sorry for all the times I hit you. I never knew. I might as well be in here too." I looked at him.

"Mordred!" I yelled. "You do not. I will get you out of here. Where is Arthur?"I almost yelled, after hitting the door of his jail cell.


End file.
